<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devotionals by profound_bond, tea_or_die</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298931">Devotionals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/profound_bond/pseuds/profound_bond'>profound_bond</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_or_die/pseuds/tea_or_die'>tea_or_die</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dating and Domesticity [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/profound_bond/pseuds/profound_bond, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_or_die/pseuds/tea_or_die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a mystery date planned for Dean. A night out for our favourite boys - part one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dating and Domesticity [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devotionals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having bid Sam goodbye, and advised him not to wait up for them, Dean with a wink, and Cas rolling his eyes, the pair now sit in the impala, Dean driving, and Cas navigating. Cas had made a bid to drive, given that this was <em> his </em> date for Dean, but Dean argued that driving the impala was <em> at least </em> third date material, so Cas had simply rolled his eyes yet again, and climbed into the passenger seat. </p>
<p>There were a couple of items on the back seat, and Dean had been explicitly told that he was to stay away from the trunk unless they were attacked by a rogue monster. <em> “This is pleasure, not business, Dean” </em>Cas had chastised, when Dean had gone to catalog the contents before they left. Dean looked over and smiled at Cas, recalling the conversation, then looked back at the road as the smile grew, knowing he looked silly. Cas sees the look on Dean’s face, and turns to the passenger window, admiring the scenery to hide a ridiculous smile of his own. </p>
<p>They’ve been on the road for about fifteen minutes when Dean finally clues into the fact that they’re in the middle of main street in Lebanon. </p>
<p>“Cas, why are we just cruising through town?” he asks, peering forward to look out the windshield, as if a sign will pop up telling him what’s happening. </p>
<p>“Because we’re making a pit stop first, Dean.” Cas replies, his tone giving nothing away. </p>
<p>They finally stop outside of a bakery, and Cas turns to Dean. </p>
<p>“<em> Stay here” </em>He says, commanding. “I’ll be right back.” He points his finger directly at Dean as he exits the car.</p>
<p>Dean watches as Cas walks around the front of the impala, and into the bakery. He starts to tap his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, unable to contain his curiosity. Barely five minutes has passed when Cas walks back out again, this time holding a white box in his hands. As Cas carefully climbs back in, a sweet, rich, smell overtakes the air and fills the car. Dean stifles a groan at the delicious aroma taking residence in his nostrils. Saliva is threatening to overflow his mouth when Cas regains his attention by calling his name. </p>
<p>“I lost you for a second there, where did you go?” Cas looks at Dean curiously, as if this is a side he’s never seen in the decade or so they’ve known each other.  </p>
<p>Dean chuckles lightly, “Whiskey-pecan pie land.” </p>
<p>“How did you...?” Cas tilts his head, his expression drawing tighter, perplexed at the perfect guess through an opaque box. </p>
<p>“I know my pie, Cas.” comes the pleased answer.</p>
<p>“You’re ridiculous. Now, drive.” accompanies the third eye roll since they set out. </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Dean salutes jokingly.</p>
<p>They drive for another ten minutes when Cas tells them they are here. At first Dean is lost, but he soon takes in his surroundings and realizes they're on their way to the outskirts of Lawrence. As Cas pulls onto the grassy lot, Dean takes in the monument indicating that they are at the exact geographical center of the United States. He's curious as to why Cas chose this spot, but holds his silence for now. </p>
<p>They both get out, Dean stretching with several satisfying pops of his spine. He looks to Cas for direction, but Cas looks...hesitant. </p>
<p>"Hey, you okay man?" Dean asks gently. </p>
<p>"Yes," Cas smiles softly "but do you mind if I take a moment in the chapel?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Dean replies "take all the time you need. Is there something I can do while you're in there?" He walks around the car to slip his arms around Cas' waist, resting his forehead against Cas' temple. Cas wraps an arm around Dean, relishing the warmth and comfort provided. </p>
<p>You could get the things off of the back seat. Just don't eat any of the pie" he admonishes, trying to frown, but failing when a smile tips up the corners of his mouth. </p>
<p>"Sir, yes sir", Dean quips, kissing Cas gently on the cheek before moving to unlock the trunk. Cas quickly covers the distance to the small chapel and heads inside, closing the door behind him. Dean rests his head on the frame of the car door, letting the cool metal soothe any worries he has about what Cas is doing. </p>
<p>Less than ten minutes later, Dean has a red and white checkered blanket spread on the grass, the pie, and a small bluetooth speaker set on top of it. It's late enough in the day that the sun isn't bearing directly down on him, but it's still quite warm, so he slips his flannel off, and balls it up as a pillow to rest on while he waits for Cas. It's quiet where they are, and the soft breeze is nice. Dean can't remember the last time he felt this relaxed, and he'll thank Cas for this later. </p>
<p>A change in the light through his closed eyelids makes Dean open his eyes, looking up to see Cas standing over him. His breath catches at the pure adoration pouring off of the angel. He returns the soft smile with one of his own. </p>
<p>“Room for one more?” Cas asks, his smile brightening as he takes in Dean’s response to his presence. </p>
<p>“Heyya, Cas” Dean breathes in a moment of reverie caused by his almost nap, and the closeness of the angel who is now lowering himself to the blanket beside Dean. </p>
<p>“Hello Dean” is the reply, warm and steady as the sun rising. He extends his hand to help Dean sit up, before finally settling himself to face Dean. Cas draws his knees up, looping his arms loosely around them. He’s gazing past Dean’s shoulder, but his expression is clear, untroubled. </p>
<p>“Wanna talk about what you did inside? Dean asks gently, crossing his legs so he can rest his elbows on his knees and lean in closer to Cas. </p>
<p>“To be honest, not much,” Cas replies, a slight crease between his brows. He looks up at the late afternoon sky, breathing deeply once, before looking back down at Dean. His expression eases. “I wanted to see if I still felt a connection; if there was anything left for me there.”</p>
<p>Dean can barely breathe, as he waits, knowing if he doesn’t speak, Cas will finish his thought on his own time. It feels like hours, though it must only be a minute at most, before the angel continues. </p>
<p>“There’s nothing there for me that I can connect to - that I <em> want </em> to connect to.” He searches Dean’s eyes, waiting for the understanding to show in them that Dean knows Castiel plans to stay. He sees hope warring with uncertainty. “Everything I could ever want. Everything I need,” he pushes on, sincerely. “is right here on Earth. Sam. A home. <em> You. </em>” Cas reaches out to thread one of his hands into Dean’s.</p>
<p>“Come on” he squeezes Dean’s hand gently. “We’re not here just to stare at each other all evening.” He rises and smiles at Dean gently while signalling with his hand for Dean to stay put. Dean can feel a prickle of tears lingering behind his eyes as he watches Cas stride towards the impala. The sun and clouds move just enough that for a single moment, Castiel is lit by one solitary ray of sunlight, and Dean isn’t sure, but it’s almost as if he can see the shadows of Cas’ wings in the dust motes carried on summer breeze.</p>
<p>The moment is broken by the thud of the impala’s trunk closing, and Dean blinks twice before he realizes that Cas is returning with a picnic basket in his hands. Apparently more than pie is on the menu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>          </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to come yell at us for not posting it all at once, you can do so on twitter!</p>
<p>Gen - @jenmishdee<br/>Max - @tea_or_die</p>
<p>We adore feedback, and would love to know what you want to see the boys do next!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>